


Dream Yell

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M, and the urge struck, it has been exactly two days since I started Agito, pretty much PWP that takes place somewhere around episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Baby's first Agito fic, please be gentle.(also happy slightly late birthday, Miyu, pls enjoy this gift of smut)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Dream Yell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuko/gifts).



> Baby's first Agito fic, please be gentle. 
> 
> (also happy slightly late birthday, Miyu, pls enjoy this gift of smut)

Hikawa didn’t know how he kept finding himself at the whims of that grinning, fluffy-haired fool. First, he’d been suckered into helping him build a bed frame (and broken two saws in the process, but that was besides the point). Then, the next time he was present, trying to make sense of the Unknown cases, he’d found himself helping to bring the assembled bed frame upstairs, and when it wouldn’t get past the turn in the hallway, he’d had to help disassembled the damn thing, and carry it into one of the bedrooms.

He didn’t mind helping, to an extent; wasn’t that part of his job description? But still! This had nothing to do with what he was investigating. Plus, it was getting quite late, and he needed to go home.

But when he'd voiced those concerns, he’d just gotten a wide-eyed stare, as if the concept of having somewhere to be meant nothing to this man. What was his name again? Shouichi? Yes, that sounded right. Even if the feeling wasn’t mutual, Hikawa thought, recalling how he’d been called increasingly incorrect names the last time he’d dealt with this man.

“No, no, I need to thank you for all of your help! I’m sure I’ve been taking up far too much of your time tonight, right?”

Then, before Hikawa could agree, or say anything further, he’d been steered into another bedroom, and the sudden proximity of a bed had his face heating up, and he was about to protest, when Shouichi continued, “Just wait in here for a little bit, ok? It shouldn’t take me long to reassemble that frame. Then I can make you some tea and something to eat, since I took up a lot of your time tonight. You probably didn’t have dinner, right? I’ll be done in a jiffy, so just sit tight!”

Then Shouichi was leaving the room, closing the door halfway behind him, and Hikawa felt as though he’d been caught up in a whirlwind. He hadn’t even been able to get a word in edgewise. He’d walked toward the door at least half a dozen times, planning to simply leave, but…what if someone saw him coming out of the bedroom? Would that lead to some kind of outlandish speculation? How much time had passed? He glanced at his watch; enough that it would be odd if he suddenly headed downstairs on his own, right? He hated awkward situations like this.

Finally, with a huff, he laid back on the bed, intending to at least catch a nap. This was already taking longer than he thought it would. It would serve Shouichi right if he came back—probably having forgotten that Hikawa was even there—and found the detective asleep on his bed. 

He chuckled as he closed his eyes.

*

“Detective? Hey, wake up!”

Hikawa’s eyes snapped open, and it took him several moments for his sleepy brain to remind him where he was, and why. Right…the bed frame, waiting in Shouichi’s room, falling asleep. What time was it?

A gentle touch near his hips brought him back to reality, and he watched wordlessly as Shouichi unfastened his belt.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” he demanded.

Shouichi put a finger to his lips. “It’s gotten late…everyone’s in bed. What would happen if someone heard you and found you in here?”

Hikawa frowned. “Is that a threat?”

Shouichi continued along to Hikawa’s slacks, working quickly to open them, before looking up at him, his face a mask of confusion. “Hmm? Not at all! But, mister detective, you seem like the kind of person who’s really worried about what everybody else thinks about him. Wouldn’t a late-night rendezvous with someone you hardly know be scandalous?”

“It’s not exactly like I want to be here!” Hikawa hissed. “You told me to wait, so I did!”

Then he trailed off, biting his lip to keep from making a sound as Shouichi’s hand slid into his slacks, running across the front of his underwear, and even with the oddness of the entire situation, it felt… _good_. 

“Let me thank you, then, ok?” Shouichi breathed. “Especially after you waited so patiently.”

Hikawa watched in stunned silence as Shouichi tugged his slacks and underwear down, his cock springing free from its confines. When his shaft slipped past Shouichi’s lips, Hikawa’s lips parted with a soft gasp, and he pressed a hand over his mouth, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stay quiet for long. He smothered a groan as Shouichi took him in deeper, until the head of his shaft felt as though it had reached the back of the other man’s throat.

Shouichi’s gaze flicked up to take in Hikawa’s reactions, chuckling softly, and the vibrations around his shaft nearly made Hikawa climax right then. As it was, he had to press his hand against his mouth more firmly, praying that he was succeeding at keeping quiet. 

Then it seemed as though Shouichi were trying his damndest to get Hikawa to make more sounds, louder sounds, as if he _wanted_ someone to find them like this! He barely seemed to care at this point; he didn’t want Shouichi to stop, he wanted him to keep going, he _needed_ to cum..!

And then he did, the suddenness catching him off guard, hips bucking up and driving himself deeper into Shouichi’s mouth, even as his free hand pressed against the other almost painfully, desperate to hold back his groan of completion, which sounded so loud in the room.

*

“Detective? Hey…wake up, would you?”

Hikawa’s eyes opened, and he groaned as a light was switched on. He was still laying on Shouichi’s bed, but…

Had he dreamed the entire thing?

He sat up, checking his watch and frowning at the hour.

“Sorry…I forgot you were in here, and everyone’s gone to bed. Um…I was going to make you some tea, but I don’t want to wake anyone…”

Hikawa got to his feet, pushing away all of the thoughts of that very strange dream. It _had_ been a dream, of course, it couldn’t have been anything else. “That’s fine. I’ll just be on my way, since it’s so late,” he said, trying to not sound accusing. He could probably be getting some very restful sleep by now if he’d gotten home when he’d planned to. 

“I really _am_ sorry,” Shouichi grumbled. “Well…next time, then. Here, I’ll lock up after you.”

Hikawa felt as though he’d left the house like his shoes were on fire. That dream had really unnerved him, and he didn’t know why.

It wasn’t until he’d gotten home and was taking off his suit, that he realized his slacks were unbuttoned, and he began to wonder if it _had_ actually been a dream or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't be ooc if it's a dream! (OR WAS IT??)


End file.
